Noeud papillon
by diddou
Summary: Pensée de Grissom juste avant la promotion d'Ecklie


Titre : Nœud papillon

Disclamair : pas à moi

NA : première fic. Prend place dans 507 : Formalities

Debout devant le miroir, il essaie désespérément de faire son nœud papillon.

Cath : que fais-tu ?

Reprenant son schéma explicatif « comment faire son nœud papillon en 5 étapes », il répond :

Grissom: Je deviens fou, je ne comprends rien à ce croquis.

Cath : Pas besoin d'explication, répond-elle amusée alors qu'elle lui cravate son nœud papillon en quelques secondes. C'est d'une femme dont tu as besoin…

Alors qu'il reste seul face au miroir de ce couloir, Grissom contemple son image perplexe. Comment a-t'elle réussi ce tour de passe-passe en si peu de temps ? Repensant à sa remarque, un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres. Si seulement elle savait…

_Il se revoit quelques heures plutôt, accoudé au comptoir de sa cuisine essayant de rédiger son discourt. Ecklie vient d'être promu directeur du labo et c'est à lui qu'on a demandé de dresser le portrait de cet homme. Drôle d'idée quand on connaît la nature de leurs relations… Que peut il bien écrire au sujet d'Ecklie ?_

_Tout à sa concentration, il sent deux mains glisser le long de son dos pour finir leur course sur ses hanches. Il se retrouve prisonnier de deux bras, un corps se pressant contre son dos, un souffle chaud lui caressant la nuque._

_Grissom : Sara, s'il te plait, pas maintenant. Non seulement je dois rédiger se maudit discours, et en plus je suis incapable de faire se nœud papillon !_

_A son ton, Sara devine son agacement. Elle le libère et vient se placer face à lui._

_Sara : laisse moi faire._

_Grissom : tu sais faire ça toi ?_

_Sara : Je peux toujours essayer._

_Très amusée son froncement de sourcil et son regard étonné et inquiet, elle attrape les deux pans du nœud papillon et commence sa tache._

_Grissom se laisse faire, après tout pourquoi pas. Il a déjà perdu vingt minutes, à essayer, et malgré le schéma explicatif dont il dispose, rien n'y fait. Alors si elle y arrive._

_Il pose ses yeux sur sara. Elle semble très concentrée sur sa tache. Ses yeux font des allers-retours entre le croquis e le bout de tissu autour de son cou. A son regard, il sait qu'elle ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois sa tache achevée. Il connaît sa persévérance. Elle agit comme si elle examinait une preuve cruciale dans une de ses affaires. Dieu qu'il l'aimait quand il la sentait ainsi, toute à sa tache, imperturbable._

_Mais imperturbable elle ne l'était pas. Loin de là, pas en cet instant précis. Pas comme ça, si proche de l'homme qu'elle aime. Celui qu'elle a tant attendu._

_Sara : Tu sais que tu portes plutôt bien le costume ?…_

_Ses doigts continuent à s'affairer sur ce nœud papillon, alors que Grissom rougit légèrement. Cette question n'appelle pas de réponses, elle est pleine de sous entendus._

_Plantant ses yeux au fond de cet océan bleu, Sara fait lentement glisser la pièce de tissu autour de son cou._

_Sara : Mais tout de même c'est encore la tenue d'Adam qui de sied le mieux…_

_Il attrape rapidement ses mains qui déjà s'attaquent aux premiers boutons de sa chemise, alors que ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement. S'il y goutte il est perdu. Il ne pourra pas lui résister._

_Grissom : Non Sara, pas maintenant. La céromonie est dans une heure et j'ai encore ce satané discours à rédiger._

_Sara : Tu trouveras bien toujours une citation autour de laquelle improviser. Tiens, par exemple « rien ni personne n'a jamais tout à fait tord, même une horloge arrêter donne l'heure deus fois par jour ». Ou encore « Ne me laisse pas critiquer_

_Grissom ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Incapable de se concentrer sur son discours plus longtemps alors que Sara laisse distraitement ses mains divaguer sur son torse. Qui serait capable de penser à écrire le portrait d'Ecklie alors que la plus belle des brunes l'invite à la plus douce des torture ? Toute son attention se porta sur Sara. Ses yeux, son regard rempli de désir, sa bouche, se lèvres si douce, son corps brûlant contre le sien._

_Il eut tout juste le temps de prendre une douche, d'enfiler son costume afin d'arriver à temps pour la cérémonie, mais sans discours et avec un nœud papillon défait…_

Catherine a faut sur toute la ligne. Une femme, il en a une. Sa vie n'a jamais été aussi douce. Sara lui apporte tant de bonheur. Il se sent revivre dans ses bras. Certes, elle ne sait pas faire les nœuds papillons. Mais au fond il en est très heureux. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend de la femme qu'il aime. Le préparer à ce genre de cérémonie, l'accompagner à des soirées mondaines… Non merci… Il fuit ce genre de soirée et Sara n'apprécie pas plus.

Oui, décidemment Catherine se trompe lourdement. Non seulement il a une femme dans sa vie mais jamais il ne demanderait à Sara de savoir faire un nœud papillon. Ce qu'il veut c'est qu'elle continue de le désirer, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le déshabiller comme elle seule sait si bien le faire en éveillant son propre désir.

Toujours devant ce miroir il n'a qu'une seule envi. Rentrer chez lui, retrouver Sara, qu'elle lui retire cette entrave autour de son coup avant de lui faire à nouveau l'amour.


End file.
